Talk:Firestarter (1)/@comment-4003625-20150101184530/@comment-25598148-20150101190912
I've told you this before but whenever you want to go or leave, that's you decision and I will respect it. You don't want to stay, I will not ask you to. But nonetheless as i've said before, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you no matter what is to happen... I'd love to try, but it simply is not my place to try to stop you. there's so many, so many bad things in life I get through and it's because of, among other people...you...you're one of the most important to me. I'd be trash if you were there for me so many times and so often, and I didn't repay that in return. It isn't an ideal situation to have a best friend but it's what it is. and it's that way because of a connection, a connection that I believe you have with several others here. I'm not asking you to stay, nor will I ever ask you to return but I just think it's helpful to remind you. I know the feeling and the way I feel, I don't want you to have that feeling because it's shit, you deserve more, you deserve happiness more than anyone else I know. What I also won't act as if is that this won't effect me; it will, it definitely will...it'll effect me every next day, whether your endgame is to return or not eventually. through time I have realized that you meet people and people leave, people go, it's not always the same...some people are keepers, some are to move on and forget about, for the better. You can believe what you wanna believe, but you are positively one that has had a positive over anything effetc on me, a keeper. No matter hoe long , forever or not , you stray away, I will be here. In the same way, I have lost a lot of best friends, IRL, online. IRL tracking back to 7 years ago, and 5 years ago online, it's a constant cycle I lose best friends all the time. But they just aren't literally here. I move a lot, it's a fact I have to deal with. I lose people, and some I get over for the better, due to tension, takes effort at first but it happens. Others...others as in my best friends, they are always in my heart. You, and a few others here, are part of that category of best friends, I'll always have you in my heart, even if you don't return. Always. Please, if you're not going to be here. God just please....please be okay. I need that, I need that like I really just need it okay. I love you, please be okay, stay okay. You're not a burden, anyone who makes you feel as such is absolute trash and should not be bothered with. I understand though. People make me feel that was as well, and I wish I could feel as I just told you to feel...but I just can't. It's easy to say, hard to do, even harder to accomplish. But you're special, you're a gift. I may sound redundant but i think you're just amazing, one of the best I've met. I'll never give up on you. But if you ever ever need it, I'm here whenever. So please, never hestitate.